All Good Things
by ladylampetia
Summary: Can't leave behind what you brought there with you. What looks like more crime to be done for the Crew of Serenity brings with it ghosts of Captain Malcolm Reynolds past. And one ghost that ain't dead yet.
1. Arrived When Least Expected

Not an owner of any part of Firefly. I just like playing in Joss Whedon's sandbox. Hope you all enjoy!

X

_One year into the war with the Alliance…_

Mal stood in the doorway of his tent in the military barracks. Lantern light from inside shone against his silhouette, cutting him a fine figure in the dark of night. Mal gazed outward as he saw a group of his fellow soldiers stepping off the gangplank from their transport. His eyes searched for two particular faces in the crowd. A wide smile broke across his face as he jogged forward.

"All hail, the Browncoats! You fine ladies and menfolk!" Mal patted the backs of the soldiers who passed him. They didn't smile back. Mal frowned. He saw Zoe and quickly grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's with all the long faces?" Mal's face began to pale. "Did he… Zoe, tell me he didn't-"

"He's fine, sir," she said. "Only problem he's got is what you and the Sergeant might do to him."

"What are you talkin' about?" Mal stood up a little straighter and grinned sideways. "Wait, what'd he do now? Did he pull that livestock prank? Because I told him, no good can come outta settin' all the herds of animals free before you make your getaway, no matter how much fun it may be and how much you might like to. It wastes this fine military's valuable time and energy-"

Zoe turned around as she heard the snap of winter's grass underneath a soldier's feet. Peter Reynolds stood only a foot away from Mal. Beside him stood a short, small thing dressed in brown robes with a wide brown hood covering any facial features.

Mal looked down at Pete. He was shorter than Mal, and back on the ranch, they hazed him for his pretty face, one could argue 'cause there weren't much else to bring him ridicule. Though right now, he just looked nervous. Sounded it, too. He got out, "Hey, Mal."

Mal blinked at his brother and then swiftly pulled back the hood from the person standing next to him. A young, pretty girl with wide dark eyes and long brownish wavy hair stared back.

Mal flinched in surprise, and then turned back to his brother. "What in the ruttin' world have you done now?"

_Present Day On Board Serenity_

Mal stared off into the brilliant star-speckled sky in the co-pilot's seat beside Wash. He rested his boot against the dash. He could hear his pilot's voice calling him back to the present, but in the midst of his thoughts, it was just background noise.

"Mal? Malcolm Reynolds? Oh fearless captain of this vessel I pilot?"

Mal blinked himself back to the conversation. He looked to Wash. "Hm?"

Wash nodded to the communication screen. "You're still on with Fordayn." Wash stood up and murmured. "And he's a might bit cranky today."

Fordayn had a bellowing voice, the kind that let you know he was overweight without having to see him on the communication screen. "I heard that."

From behind him, Wash shrugged and said, "Well, it's true."

"So Captain Reynolds, if I provide you the coordinates along with a description of the cargo, will you take the job or not?"

Mal spoke confidently. "You give us the job. You can consider it done."

"So, it won't be like last time?"

"There were extenuating circumstances last time." Mal said, "We still got you your haul."

"Two days behind schedule."

While they had been talking, Zoe walked into the middle of their conversation. Wash leaned against the side of the ship, crossing his arms and whispered to Zoe, "They're talking about when we couldn't get her off the ground, so we had to pretend to be monks for two days at that monastery until Kaylee could get Serenity up in the sky."

Fordayn said, "I heard that, too."

Wash tried not to laugh as he looked mischievously to his wife. "You look better without the robes, just so you know."

"We compensated you for your lost time, if memory serves," Mal said. "Anyway, won't happen again."

"I'll expect to see you on time then. You've got three days this time."

"Sounds great," Mal said with mock enthusiasm. "See you in the world." With that, he shut down communication.

Zoe looked to Mal and said, "Thought we weren't working with Fordayn anymore."

Mal said, "Well…"

"Thought you said that walking ton of latrine waste weren't worth sussin' out coin."

"I might've spoke a little hastily, I'll admit," Mal said. "'Sides, if we don't get Serenity the parts she needs and fuel to fly with, we'll be in a ton of latrine waste ourselves."

Zoe asked, "What's the crime we're doing this time?"

Wash said, "It sounds more like work this time."

Mal smiled. "You know those stories about those sad, crazy fools who dig for buried treasure? Guess who we get to be?"

"Thought we already were those people."

Mal grinned. "Limber up! We got ourselves a good 'ole fashioned treasure hunt."  
Zoe tried not to smile and failed a least a little bit. "Where might this treasure be?"

Mal cleared his throat and said. "Little known planet of Baldu. As legend has it."

Zoe's half smile sunk into a half-frown. "Little out of the way, isn't it?"

"No. No, not where we're concerned, it ain't."

Zoe didn't nod or shake her head or make a further comment. She simply turned around and walked back down out of the cockpit.

Wash looked at his wife and then back at Mal. "Wait, what …what just happened there?"

"What happened where now?" Mal went to walk past him.

"Oh, no, no. I saw it this time. What else is there to this?"

He gave Wash's shoulder a clap. "Ain't nothing need to be known that might not be there. And such."

"I still saw it this time."

Mal took a deep breath and called as he left the cockpit. "Get us there yesterday. We got us deadlines to meet."

Wash sighed and sunk down into the pilot's seat as he set their course for Baldu. He spoke to the controls, the starred sky, and himself. "You know, usually I don't get this bad a feeling about a job until we've already left for it."


	2. Grass Is Always Greener

Didn't plan on this flashback being so long, but I've had this story in my head for some time now. Feels good to write it down. :) Thanks for the reviews! It inspires me to write more quickly!

_One year into the War with the Alliance_

Sergeant Conall's cabin had in it a kitchen, a bedroom for himself, its own private latrine, and to top it all off, it was warm, a luxury not experienced by the rest of the squadron in the winter months. Mal no doubt would have enjoyed being in the Sergeant's cabin, except for the fact that the only reasons he seemed to find himself there was for orders given or trouble caused. On this night in particular, he found himself homesick for the former.

Mal stood at attention, along with Zoe, his brother, and the girl he'd brought in with him. The three soldiers had given their salutes and were waiting for the Sergeant's reaction. If the waiting felt this uncomfortable for Mal, he could only imagine what it was like for Peter, who from the smell of it had managed so far not to crap his pants.

Sergeant Conall trained his eyes on Peter. "How did this happen?"

Peter, who was a bundle of nerves, cleared his throat. "She's-"

"I know who she is," the Sergeant cut off. "How did this happen?"

Peter tried to fit together nouns and verbs to make sentences, and Mal couldn't take it anymore. Mal said, "Sergeant, if I may speak. I believe Private Reynolds needs to be seen in the infirmary, because I believe it's been all too long since he had his head checked-"

"I didn't ask you to take up for your brother, corporal. He'll answer for himself."

Peter spoke on the coattails of his superior's words. "I'd been accompanying the Sergeants on their diplomatic trips to Erude. I made the acquaintance of her highness there. Uh, from there, she provided me, us, our squadron, with information –detailed information-, useful information about the King and his plans as far as, uh, our military is concerned-"

"For the love of all that's holy, just spit it out, private."

"She told me it weren't safe for her there no more. I told her to meet me out at our last mission to Aberdeen, and she got herself there. We got on our transport. I took her with me. Now, we're here. Reportin' to you, sir."

Listening, Mal was hit by a number of impulses all once. To sigh a sigh of disbelief, to run his hand down his face, and not lastly to smack his brother, gorram hard, upside his head. He kept his hands at his sides and his face trained on the Sergeant. He glanced only once at Zoe, who appeared at least, to return the sentiment.

The Sergeant's voice darkened. "I don't suppose you thought about what this little caper might do to our relationship with the kingdom of Erude? Or what kind of squadron I must run to have an Erudian princess here without my knowledge or consent? Or what the reaction might be when she's returned?"

"Sir." They all looked to Princess Alexandra Corrington who stood straight and tall and spoke without a tremor. "If I may be allowed to speak in your presence."

This gave way to a rare moment of silence, which she took full advantage of. "I came here today with Private Reynolds to bring word to your squadron as I believe the armies of the Independents are in more danger that they may realize. I do not believe they are yet aware of this threat I came to warn you of today."

Sergeant Conall gave her room to continue, so she did. "My father, the King, is physically and mentally unwell, though I can't imagine my family would want the rest of the universe having knowledge of that. My father may have the title, but my brother holds the throne. You may not be able to see my father's puppet strings, sir, but let me assure you that they are there. And they're being played."

The Sergeant used a dry, stern tone that had a way of causing even the most undisciplined of his underlings to fall pale and silent. "You will explain yourself further."

Effective as that voice might have been when he used it on his soldiers, it seemed to wield no power over Princess Corrington. "You will receive a communication. It will be Erude giving their announcement that they are no longer neutral and are making their allegiance to the Alliance public. What my father won't tell you is that their first target will be Jiangyin, and that for all intents and purposes my brother will be sending our armies out to as many Independent strong holds as he can manage."

The Sergeant was unimpressed. "Your highness, are you attempting to imply that Erude has enough military power to attack every location of our armies known and unknown?"

"No," she answered. "Only that my brother has been making steps towards this end for some time, and that a plan is in place that he intends to see followed through to whatever end that may be."

"And just how might you have come across this knowledge?"

"I've been told things in confidence that perhaps my brother will realize I shouldn't have been told."

The Sergeant took a deep, thoughtful breath. "I don't suppose you have any way to substantiate any of this nonsense-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone running up to his porch and then the bang of a hard fist knocking on his door. When it wasn't answered immediately, the banging sounded again, more urgently.

The Sergeant stepped away from the four of them and swung open the door. A soldier stood at attention and saluted him. "Sir."

The Sergeant spoke harshly. "Yes, private, what is it?"

"We just received word over the lines that Erude's loyalties are no longer with the Independents. They've sided with the Alliance, sir." He continued. "They're calling for a meeting of all the higher ranking officers on the wave. They request your presence, sir."

The request was not one. The Sergeant looked back at the girl who stood silent and stoic beside Peter. In all the time Mal had known him, he hadn't seen him falter once. When Sergeant Conall did falter, it couldn't be seen in his face, just in his eyes. He turned back to the private. "I will respond to this in the immediate. Alert them that I will be arriving momentarily."

The private took off, and the Sergeant turned back to the four of them. "Private Peter Reynolds, I've lived my days inside the military for quite some time now. I've dishonorably discharged men for less, and I don't see one reason not to in this instance."

Peter spoke up. "Pardon me for saying so, sir. Without Erude's loyalty, we'll need to know their military plans. Her highness is willing to give us information that can help us when we most need it, sir."

The Sergeant said, "That all you have to say for yourself, son?"

Mal knew he was going to speak before he did, and he also knew that didn't make it any less stupid. "Sir, if you discharge him from this military, you'll be discharging me, too."

"You'll turn tail, corporal?"

"Won't be turning tail. I'll be seein' to my own."

The Sergeant looked at Zoe.

Zoe said, "That goes for me, too, sir."

The Sergeant who appeared to have been given just a shade too much on his plate that day said. "Since you all want nothing more than to desert this army, believe me when I say I'll be giving you orders that will place you outside of battle and into a more taxing line of duty."

Mal felt the weight of his Sergeant's words sink down in his stomach.

"And Corporal Malcolm Reynolds, since you're so eager to take responsibility for your brother, I'll be putting you in charge of monitoring this…" He looked to the princess. "…development that's been brought to my attention. No matter what decisions are made here, you'll see that it goes smoothly. Your highness, you'll stay here while Private Alleyne stands guard. For the moment…" The Sergeant looked back to Mal and his brother. "You two are dismissed. Be somewhere I can find you when I come back."

They both stood at attention and saluted in unison.

The Sergeant left his lodgings and walked double time out to the command post. Mal took one more look at the princess, and then grabbed his brother by the scruff of his shirt. He lumbered them both outside the building and back to their tent. "You. Me. Are havin' a talk. Right now."

Mal led them through pathways in between tents and bunks and when they arrived at their own tent, he tossed his brother inside.

Peter let off an 'Ow!' as he stumbled into the tent. Mal angrily drew the doors of the tent closed and approached his brother. Peter frowned at him and said, "What in the 'verse is wrong with you?"

Mal's eyes widened. "Me?! You want to know what's wrong with me? What are you aimin' to do? Get us all thrown off this rock? Or maybe off a tall cliff by the Sergeant? What in the hell were you ruttin' thinking?" Mal quieted, but only for a moment. "Or were you thinkin'? Maybe you went and turned that brain of yours off and didn't feel the need to update the rest of us!"

Peter frowned. "Look here. I'm thinkin' just fine."

"Oh, really? You're either mighty stupid or left your brainpan back on Abeerden, or maybe somewhere before then."

"I did the right thing."

"You did the…what? Are you even hearin' what's coming out of your mouth, little brother?" Maybe he had hit his head. Yes, that would explain it, that he was suffering a mighty bout of brain damage.

Peter stood up to him. "That girl in there risked her hide tellin' us the information she did. You think it's right to just leave her with those… those people? Let them find out who leaked us that information?"

Mal stopped as he had a sudden epiphany. "That girl in there. That's the girl you've been…"

"Same one."

Mal looked down, for the moment speechless. He'd thought maybe his brother was lonely for someone and maybe just wanted something new to talk about. After gruel, guts, and gunfire, girls were next to talk about. On these trips Pete had taken with the Sergeants and the other privates to Erude, he had all manner of stories to tell about a mystery girl. Here Mal figured he'd been making it up to pass the time. If Mal had know, if he had only known. He looked up and said, "That girl in there? That Erudian Princess in there? You might think you were the one playin' her for information, Pete. Gettin' her secrets. Learnin' things about her king and her planet weren't known to others. But you got yourself turned around. Girls like that are not to be toyed with. She's in your head now."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, it's not? So, you didn't hear what I just heard back there?"

"You're the one who's not hearin' me."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm in love with her."

Mal threw back his head, not believing the words even as he heard them.

Pete added. "And she loves me right back."

"When did this have a chance to happen?" Mal exclaimed. "You only started goin' there…what? Three weeks ago?"

"No. 'Bout a month ago."

The hell of it was, back on the ranch, nothing would have pleased Mal more to hear his brother say he'd found a girl and no two ways around it, he was in love with her. Peter'd always been so nervous, so careful not to run afoul, not to muss anything up. Not taking chances had its way of doing him more harm than good. He missed out on opportunities sometimes, good ones, and no matter how pretty his face, he'd say or do the wrong thing before he realized what he'd done or said. Mal cursed himself now for cluing his little brother into that, no less than a year ago.

It was for that reason that Mal could not have been more sure of what he said next. "Mark my words. That girl in there ain't nothing but a poorly planned stunt in disguise sent to sully us and just maybe this whole squadron."

Peter shook his head. "No. S'not like that. You don't know her."

"I may not. But I know fanciful princesses from fancy planets don't take up with boys like us. It don't happen, Pete. It just don't. And definitely not like this." Mal pointed back behind him. "If you think she's back there givin' one gorram about you, you got another thing comin'."

Peter looked to his brother angrily. "Stop talkin 'bout Corrie that way."

"Corrie?"

"That's her name."

"No, let's get one thing straight. Her name is Princess Alexandra Corrington. She made a fool outta you back there. And she aims to make more fools than just us if somethin' don't get in the way of it."

"You're wrong, Mal." Pete said, "You can count on your hands how many times I said that to you, and you'd run out of fingers quick. Plenty of those times I might have been wrong about you being wrong, but I'm right about this."

Mal raised his voice. "All right, let's say you're right. In that case, that girl in there just sold out her entire family and her planet to our side. She just did that to her own. If she just did that, what in the ruttin' world d'you think she's got in store for you?"

_Present Day on Board Serenity_

Serenity cooled its jets and lowered itself down onto the lush planet of Baldu. Kaylee stood by a window, looking out with a content smile shining out from her face. Simon walked up beside her, and Kaylee said, "Hey." She nodded to the window. "Would you take a look at that?"

Simon appraised the view. "It's very… green."

"Got lots of mountains, too, and not the yellow, sandy kind you tend to see on all these border planets."

"There doesn't seem to be much civilization to speak of," he said. "At least, not according to what I've heard about Baldu." Kaylee looked to him, and he said. "With all the injuries, crime, and looking after River, you'd think I'd have more time to read up on these planets we sail to."

"So, you've never been here either, huh?"

"First time," he said. "Any idea what brings us out here?"

"A job. And folklore, mostly. About buried treasure, forgotten bounty of rations, and lots of riches?"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean…" He blinked several times as he liked to do. "This isn't about The Alliance's Foxhole Gold?"

"Oh, is that what you folks called it where you're from? We called it Crazy Ivan's Gold, because it started out on a 262 Fairback Submarine first, 'fore the guy who stole it moved it all … and killed everyone."

Simon said, "They're not seriously going after that based entirely on legend? Are they?"

"Well, we don't normally go this far outta our way to not seriously go after coin."

It was a point well-made and Simon nodded. He figured in that case he'd keep his medical room running and ready, not that it ever wasn't.

Kaylee smiled back into the sunlight. Its rays shone on her closed eyes and freckles, until she squinted back out the window. She gazed out onto the spring spectacular of greening trees. "Now, isn't that a beauty?" she breathed out.

Another voice joined them. "Go down in the abyss."

Kaylee and Simon turned as River stood only a hair away from them.

River added, "When you go down in the abyss, you find the treasure in your life. When you stumble and you fall, there lies your treasure."

Kaylee smiled at Simon. Then she looped her arm gently around River, making room for them to share the view. "You got a fine way with words, don't you?"

River reached up and squeezed Kaylee's hand. Kaylee squeezed back. At the same time, Serenity touched down smoothly between the trees onto the forest floor.


	3. On the Other Side of the Fence

Thanks for the review, TheAmazingDave! I'm looking forward to completing this story!

X

_One year into the war with the Alliance…_

Sergeant Conall did call for Mal and Pete, and they both returned to his cabin. The five of them met in his living room. Mal and his brother stood at attention, and Princess Corrington and Zoe stood just off to the side of the sergeant, who reported, "Our orders are to send troops to Jiangyin before sunrise. Privates Reynolds and Alleyne, you will deploy with your squadron in the morning. You are dismissed."

They both saluted him and in unison said, "Yes, sir." They exited the cabin, leaving Mal in the audience of the princess and the sergeant.

Sergeant Conall turned to Mal. "It will be your assignment to escort Princess Corrington to and from her planet of Erude."

Mal said softly. "Sir?"

"Her involvement with the Independents will proceed. The General feels this is an opportunity that has not presented itself before and may not present itself a second time." He said to Mal. "You will choose a military location for her highness to leave from in her own shuttle and return to once information is obtained. Your highness, your role will be to continue to ascertain information regarding Erude's military plans and tactics."

The princess spoke up. "You want me to return to Erude, gather information from my family, and then return here to report. Upon my arrival, I will then return to my planet again and the trips will continue as such."

The Sergeant said, "The idea is that you've managed to do this once. It should therefore not be difficult for you to repeat this a second time."

"How will I explain my absence?"

The Sergeant said. "We will give you information to bring from our own military intelligence. Whether this information is true or false is no concern of yours. Your only job is to deliver it to the king and the prince and have them believe that you are ferreting out that information from us."

For the first time since her arrival, the princess' face began to pale.

The Sergeant asked. "Will you be able to accomplish this?"

After a full minute of thought, which both the Sergeant and Mal allowed her, she said, "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Excellent. Corporal Reynolds will show you to your lodgings for the night." The Sergeant turned away, and it appeared he had finished their debriefing. Then he asked, "Your highness, in the middle of the meeting with my superiors, a wave came from Erude negating its first announcement that Erude had sided with the Alliance, saying its position remained neutral. Before there was a chance to respond, within three minutes, another wave came reporting that this message arrived in error. Do you have any insight into why this might have happened?"

She gave her next answer fairly quickly. "I do not, sir. However, when I arrive in Erude, I will investigate into the reasons for this occurrence."

The Sergeant nodded. "Good night, your highness." He turned to Mal. "Corporal. You are dismissed."

Mal led the princess into a tent not less than a hundred meters away from the sergeant's cabin. He tossed aside the canvas doorway and walked them through. "Here you are, your highness."

He and Princess Corrington stepped inside the tent. They looked upon the dirt floor, sleeping bag, lantern, and not much else.

Mal said, "It don't have all the usual trappings of wealth and status." He walked over and noisily set down a bucket. Then he put a roll of paper and a small shovel down next to it. "But it's got all the necessities us military folk require." Mal went to take his leave.

Princess Corrington said, "Corporal Reynolds."

He stopped and turned around.

She said, "I can't imagine it will mean very much right now, but if there was a way that I could have kept your brother outside of this, I would have."

"Right, I'm sure you did your level best to shelter him from all unpleasantness, and through no fault of your own, he got himself entangled in your design to take off and make a visit us Independents. Remind me, how did you get yourself to our side of the world?"

"I would answer, though I doubt it's slipped your mind so easily."

"Mind's a tricky thing, highness. Can forget all manner of important details when it sees fit, now can't it?"

The princess looked at him and Mal stared back. She seemed to reel through a number of responses in her head, before she chose one. "Thank you. For the lodgings."

"Oh, don't thank me, your highness. You can thank the Sergeant and the Independents as a whole for this kindness. Don't get too comfortable now. You're back to Erude soon as sun-up."

"Has Pete been told of this?"

Hearing her use his brother's nickname plucked a nerve in Mal. It elicited his next reaction. "Let's get a few things straight, highness. I don't appreciate fancy folk from fancy planets comin' down from the skies to stir up trouble in my own field. Couple things you and I won't be discussin' past tonight. First one's any information 'bout my army and what our plans may or may not be. If you get that information, you'll get that from the Sergeant or those above him see fit to give it. Second thing we won't be discussin' is my brother and anything you think you might be knowin' 'bout him. Now, do we got an understanding of that?"

"Understood, corporal."

"Shiny." He left, saying, "Be careful of any field mice and carpenter ants now. They're drawn to things smell of perfume."

_Present Day on Baldu_

Mal and Zoe stood at the end of Serenity's gangplank, readying themselves to walk into the green jungle around them. Zoe secured a knife into a leather sheath at her side. She said to Mal, "Big planet. Lots of places for things to get stuffed away and hidden."

Mal stared up into the early morning sun before saying. "You're right about that. But we won't be lookin' for long."

"What makes you say that, sir?"

With a flair, the captain reached into his side pocket and presented a wilting, folded piece of paper. "_Tian-ling-ling. De ling-ling._ Behold." He handed it to his first mate.

Zoe unfolded the paper and held it out in front of her. "Looks like a treasure map."

"You've got a fine eye, Zoe. Don't ever let it be said different."

She added. "Which five year old do we have on board that drew this thing?"

"That'd be your husband."

Zoe raised her eyebrows as if to say 'well, that explains it'.

Mal looked over Zoe's shoulder to peruse the treasure map along with her. "Though it looks like he might've embellished it a little." Along with a route to take and landmarks to look for along the way, Wash had added his own touch by drawing mythical creatures and beasts at a couple of the markers. One, a pair of dinosaurs that had a striking familiarity to the ones on the bridge of the cockpit and a second, a buxom mermaid, who had either forgotten or never had thought to put on her top that day.

Jayne lumbered over towards them. He stared down at the map over Zoe's shoulders. He pointed to the picture of the mermaid. "Hey, her hair kinda looks like your hair. Any other similarities I don't know about?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and pulled the map down and away. "When it comes to womenfolk, we could fill a Trans-U with what you don't know about."

"Ooo, tetchy." Jayne leaned over to Mal. "Means it's true."

Mal blinked and appraised Jayne. "What's with all the heavy artillery?"

Jayne stood tall, his sides laden with guns, bandoliers across his chest, and held one arm up to support his very favorite gun, Vera.

Mal asked, "We gonna run afoul of a planetary military demonstration I don't know about?"

Jayne brought down his gun. "We run across any ruttin' criminals wanna take this treasure from us? I don't want to miss."

Mal smirked. This coming from a man who could hit a target the side of Mal's thumb from couple thousand yards away. "Only criminals we'll run across are standin' right here, I imagine. According to Fordayn, we're the only ones to get this far."

Zoe asked. "Get this far, sir?"

"Apparently, he's sent folk out to claim Crazy Ivan's Gold in other planets at other times. See, it's never in the same place twice, or so the legend goes."

Jayne scrunched up his face and asked, "What happened to the other poor suckers who went after it?"

"Most of 'em didn't even get to touch down on the planet he sent them to. Whoever guarded the treasure had a cruiser waitin' with big ammo that scared them off." Mal stepped forward. "So that either makes us very lucky or very stupid. Or both. But we got this far. We got ourselves a map. We got ourselves heavy artillery."

Jayne loaded his gun and kicked it ready in response.

Mal ended, "And we got ourselves a job from Fordayn. Who says all he needs to see is proof that Crazy Ivan's Gold is there, and he'll do the rest from there."

Zoe frowned. "So, he trusts us to find a treasure, bring him back proof, and then not take the whole lot ourselves?"

"Guess I just got one of those faces," Mal said smiling. "You look like you got a question in mind, Zoe."

"Only because I know there's something about this I'm not hearing yet, and I'm wondering what that might be."

Mal obliged her saying, "Way back when, Fordayn become obsessed with this treasure and still is to this day. Now, he'd like us to show him some proof that the treasure is here. However, whether we find something or not, all we have to do is bring proof that we somewhat tried to find it, and he said he'd pay us some wage for our trouble."

Zoe nodded thoughtfully, considering some things. Mal could guess what those things were as he had considered them, too. "So, we look around the jungle, have ourselves a day out in the sun, and …"

"And bring home some parts and fuel for Serenity no matter what."

The three of them began walking forward and Jayne's face fell. "Wait, so now you're telling me there's no treasure? And I went and cleaned myself up and strapped all these weapons to me, for what? Just for gorram show?"

Zoe asked, "You cleaned yourself up?"

"Wanted to look good for all that gold I'd find."

"Now," Mal said. "No one's saying that there's no gold here or there's no trouble to be found tryin' to get ourselves some bonafide treasure just might make our lives easy down the line. Just saying, no matter what, we get paid. I don't know about you, but that's the kind of deal I like to hear."

Zoe said. "Sounds simple."

Mal breathed out, "Well, yeah."

"I don't trust it." Zoe held Mal's eye. Mal sighed, knowing she still wasn't convinced that she'd learned everything there was to do with the job. That was, of course, because she was smart, and they'd known each other a shade too long not to know when the other one wasn't telling the truth and the whole truth so help him.

All the same, the three of them delved deep into the jungle, looking under rock and tree and cave for any sign found on the map dictated by Fordayn and drawn by Wash. They trod carefully across streams and through swamps and took their share of bug bites, no matter how much repellant they seemed to assail themselves with. At one point, while they were walking, they did find a path and it was in fact on the map. They took that route, until a fork came in the road.

"Now where's this on your map?" Jayne asked, annoyed.

"It ain't," Mal said. "All right. Jayne, you take one way. Zoe, you come with me we'll take the road to the left."

Jayne took his path as directed, and Mal and Zoe took theirs. They kept their eyes peeled for any one thing out of the ordinary in the trees and green they'd been walking through from that morning into the afternoon.

Brandishing her gun, Zoe said, "I heard a rumor in that old, rundown bar not two jobs ago, and if I saw right, you heard that rumor, too." Her next statement sounded like more a question. "Even if there's a mite bit a truth to it, you don't expect anything will come from it."

"I don't. That rumor ain't the reason we're on this planet."

"Still, funny how two months go by, and we're here all the same though."

Mal spoke softly, truthfully. "You have to admit. That rumor, then Fordayn offers us this job? It's an avenue that might not present itself again."

Zoe seemed to understand something in that. She was about to say something when she heard Jayne's loud, bellowing voice shout, "Hey! Hey, you guys! I found it! I gorram found it!"

Mal and Zoe looked at each other and took off running back the way they came. They sprinted up the path Jayne had taken, and they reached him within minutes. Jayne met them wearing a wide watermelon grin.

Mal asked. "Where is it? What'd you find?"

Jayne pulled back brush and trees to show a hidden path that led forward to a cave. A tree stood with a red triangle painted on its trunk. Mal looked down at the map to see Wash's drawing of a tree, a triangle, and a red dot inside it.

"Good work, Jayne," Mal said.

Mal and Zoe walked forward while Jayne bounded towards the cave. He jumped over a small but clearly human-constructed fence. As she and Mal stepped over the fence themselves, Zoe squinted. "You see that sign up there?"

Mal squinted along with her.

Zoe said, "What's it read? I can't…"

Mal shouted, "JAYNE! STOP!"

Jayne froze in his tracks. "What are you ruttin' shoutin' 'bout?"

"Don't move!" Mal shouted. "Stay right where you are!"

Zoe's breath caught in her throat as they read the sign written in Mandarin Chinese about a hundred yards away from them by the cave. It loosely translated into "Danger. Minefield."

Jayne's face held terror as he looked down at his boot. He stood atop a mine, half-hidden in the dirt. Jayne panicked, and Mal watched as he turned to run and his foot came off from on top of it.

Mal cried, "NO!" He shielded Zoe and the both of them leapt out of the way and threw themselves down on the ground. Mal covered Zoe and listened for the deafening explosion… Then he heard only birds chirping in the distance.

He looked over his shoulder to see Jayne standing holding out his arms. Jayne laughed, the laugh of a man who narrowly avoided a collision in space. He called to them, "It didn't go off!"

Mal released a deep breath of relief, and Zoe expelled the same.

Zoe breathed out, "Shiny."

Mal let out an audible _"wheeew"_ and climbed to his feet.


	4. A Sharp Fox

So, in the past I've posted each chapter with one part in the past, one in the present. As the story builds, I'm realizing that I need to give equal time to the war story of the past and the treasure hunt happening in the present (so to speak). I don't want to neglect one or the other, so from here on out, I may be giving each part their own chapter. (Plus I don't want to rush the story or keep you nice readers waiting.)

Much thanks to RionaEire for the great feedback! Your reviews help me immensely!

(x)

_A year and one month into the war against The Alliance..._

Zoe made her way through the mess hall and sat herself down at the table across from Mal. He stared forward miserably, and this time it wasn't just because of the dinner menu. Zoe asked, "So, how's chauffeuring?"

Mal cast her a glance that answered her question.

She followed with, "They got a place you're stationed while she does her wheeling and dealing?"

"They picked Hera. At least."

"Doesn't get too much more Independent-friendly than that," Zoe said, starting in on the stew in front of her. "She makes it back in one piece, huh?"

"Just every time. Takes her shuttle, comes back when she pleases. Whatever she's sellin', they must be buyin'."

As if on cue, Princess Corrington walked into the mess hall and the eyes of each soldier there fell on her as she did. If she'd donned a pink tutu and started juggling geese, she might just have looked a little more like she belonged there. Mal quickly glanced to her and managed to look away in case she tried to catch his eye.

Zoe murmured. "She's lookin' a mite worse for wear."

It was true. It'd been just about two, maybe three weeks of taking trips to Hera, trips to Erude, trips back to Hera again, and then back to the where Mal's squadron made base. Over that time, army life left its mark on the princess. Her dark hair didn't fall quite so pretty as it used to. Though it was clear she tried to wash up, some manner of mess always seemed to crop up on her hands and arms, and the type of sleep she got lyin' on the ground drew lines down her face.

Mal said, "Yeah, well, this ain't a beauty contest. Or a site meant for holidays."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

Mal frowned. "We talk, sure. Not that he'll let me say anything might be useful. Usually leaves in the middle. Hell, I'm lucky if I can find his gorram ass."

"Now, I wonder just why that is."

Mal relented. "So he might be worried 'bout me giving him more grief than he's already got. I'll admit."

"I think the Sergeant's doing enough of that for you, sir."

Mal started in on the stew in front of him. While he understood his brother was avoiding him, Mal also knew that the Sergeant kept Pete busy working any job could be done so long as he was awake for it. The Sergeant may not have discharged him, but there wasn't no rule said he couldn't work him 'til Pete wished he had. "He ain't the only one got problems that worry him," Mal said.

"It's only been two missions you missed," Zoe said. "Got led by Zep."

"Miss me yet?"

"Doesn't have your all-fired guts and overconfidence-ness. But we get by."

Mal decided to take that as a 'yes'. "I'm tellin' you, Zoe. These trips back and forth to Hera. Bein' outside what takes place in this war? Waitin' for her to get a mind to come back? I gotta hand it to Conall. I couldn'ta thought up a better hell if I tried."

"Aw, you're sellin' yourself short, sir."

"No, really. Even if he paid me. And that's sayin' something. I could use a bit more gettin' paid."

Another solider, Jacobson, leaned over from the table behind Mal as he stood to leave. "What'd you say about gettin' laid?"

"Paid," Mal said, enunciating the word. "Though ain't none of us gettin' much of either, I suspect."

Someone said, "'Sides, Pete, of course."

Mal turned around and shot them a glance, trying to figure out who'd said it. The men and women fell silent, and they did their best to hide their faces. It only would have taken a short chuckle for them to bust out laughing. If they hadn't been talking about his brother and if Mal hadn't been their corporal, they might have. Mal kept his frown as he turned back to Zoe.

At the same time, Princess Corrington walked briskly, carting a bowl of stew with her, presumably to take back to her tent. Jacobson, who headed in the opposite direction, brushed past her and while he was at it, he goosed his hand along her backside. "Oop," he said, putting up his hands. "'Scuse me. Sorry 'bout that, your highness."

The princess stared daggers at him. "If you dare to touch me again, you will be."

The group whistled and 'ooooed' at Jacobson who sported a cat-caught-the-canary grin while the princess stalked out the doors of the mess hall. Once she'd taken her leave, Mal stood from his seat and announced. "That's enough!"

The mess hall, normally a hive of loud and boisterous sounds, fell silent. Mal added further. "I've got no patience for any more noise havin' to do with our very distinguished guest of honor, be it princess or duke or Queen of Sheba. Next person decides to start trouble will see me ending it myself. I feel a terrible bout of sorrow for any one of you who don't believe the truth I'm tellin'."

Mal got up from the seat to leave the mess hall and the soldiers cautiously went back to eating and conversation. He turned his face to the doorway and saw the shadow of her highness, standing, watching him. Princess Corrington nodded to him, before disappearing from sight.

The next two weeks went past uneventful-like. The princess came and went from Erude, each time bringing new information on the Alliance's military plans against the Independent army. Mal saw Pete to give him orders, but only when he wasn't breaking his back with work given by the Sergeant. Slowly but surely, Pete moved what few belongings he had outside of his and Mal's tent and into Princess Corrington's.

As for the princess, she respected the boundaries set, staying silent for most the trips, which was fine by Mal. By the third trip, when they saw Princess Corrington off to Erude, things had begun to feel like business as usual.

They set up camp in one of the forests outside of a small town to wait for her return. The following morning, Mal stood outside their makeshift bunks with a mug. Zep, who this time must have lost the lottery on who got to accompany Mal, stood up from his own bunk a few feet away and stretched out his arms. "Whatcha got there?"

"Hot water. Tryin' to pretend it's tea. Maybe coffee."

He stepped forward. "Can I get me some?"

Mal didn't answer. He fixed his eyes on a small metallic spot in the sky. The metal dot plummeted downward, gaining speed and dropping closer and closer down onto the planet, smoke billowing from the back of the ship.

Zep cocked his head to the side. "Sir?"

"Look out!" Mal shouted. Then louder. "Run! Get out of the way!" He followed his own advice, sprinted forward and pulled Zep along with him in a dead run into the forest surrounding them.

Seconds later, a shuttle fell slowly but surely down from the sky. Just above the ground, it swiveled for a second, as the pilot attempted to right it one last time. Then, the shuttle made contact, slamming onto the ground, and skidded through where Mal and the soldier had been standing only moments before, leaving a trail of smoke and brush fire in its path.

Mal recognized the shuttle immediately as Princess Corrington's. Mal shouted to Zep. "Get our transport ready. Now!" The soldier took to his feet and ran through the forest as ordered.

Mal broke into a run back the way he'd come through the smoke and trenches dug into the forest floor upon the ascent of the shuttle. He brought up his wrist and spoke into the com-link. "Bird, this is Fox. We have on the drift, repeat, on the drift."

Static sounded over the airwaves and then, "Over, fox. Any followers?"

Mal looked over his shoulder up into the sky. "Got what looks like a purple belly."

"Bird in the air. We'll clean house. Over."

Overhead one of Hera's Independent warships lifted into the air for a frontal attack on the spaceship that had followed and presumably shot down the princess' shuttle. Mal rushed forward up to the sunken and entrenched shuttle. He pulled at the door of the vessel, but it had long since jammed when it collided with the earth. Mal swung forward his rifle from behind his back and fired into the shuttle until the door came unhinged. He forced the door upward and looked inside to see the princess slumped over the controls. She must have realized she'd been going down and had the mind to buckle herself in, which might have been the only thing that saved her. If savin' was still meant for her.

Mal undid her safety belts. The princess dropped forward limply, and Mal lifted her up in a fireman's carry. Above he heard the jets of the spaceship that followed her. His own army's ship fired upon the enemy. Mal ran as fast as he could down through the forest and into the trees. Behind him, he felt the explosion first before the sound blared in his ears. The spaceship that followed her shot down into the empty shuttle, and the explosion kicked him down on the ground. Mal shielded Princess Corrington best he humanly could. As fast as he could get climb to his feet, he lifted her up once more and ran his tail off until the feeling in his legs was but a memory.

Behind them the battle raged, and Mal finally caught up with his own transport hidden in the brush. The door of the transport opened with a mechanical hiss, and Mal jumped up onto the gangplank. The door closed behind him just as quickly as it opened. Sweating and breathing something fierce, he bent down and rested the princess on the floor of the transport.

"Zep, get us back to base."

At the helm, the soldier said. "Don't have to tell me twice."

On shaky legs, Mal gracelessly set himself down, still huffing next to Princess Corrington. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes slowly opened. Her hair stuck out around her face, which held smudges of dirt, smoke, and blood, looking very out of place with her gilded and well-heeled dress and hairpiece. She fluttered her eyes and mumbled something.

Mal's eyebrows knit together. "Say again?"

It took all her energy. "Pocket."

She motioned to the side of her dress. Mal reached into a wide pocket on her dress and pulled out a small, black metallic chip that couldn't have been bigger than his thumbnail.

His eyes widened as he held it in the palm of his hand. "Your highness, what might be on here?"

She got out one more word. "Everything."


	5. Understands the Trap

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews/Thoughts/Feedback, as always, are much appreciated.

(x)

_Present Day on Board Serenity_

Simon walked purposefully down one of the pathway of Serenity, his lips set in a stern frown. "River!" He called, searching behind each doorway and in all of River's usual hiding spaces. If they could be called usual, which if he was being honest with himself, they could not be. "River," he said, a warning in his voice. "I've told you before. We are not playing hide and seek." Simon stormed forward into the joined kitchen and dining hall. He surveyed the area and murmured, "Not when we're docked on a planet without any known civilization or inhabitants to speak of."

Shepherd Book peeked out from the kitchen's cooking area and cast Simon an odd look. "Were you saying something, son?"

"No," Simon answered. After a short moment, he followed up, "I'm just talking to myself. Which is a good indicator of someone who is mentally unwell."

Shepherd smiled. He walked over and put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "She went through here not a moment ago. I'll help you find her."

"Thank you." Simon breathed a deep breath of relief. "It's good to know that there's someone else on board this ship keeping an eye out."

"Plenty of people keeping an eye out as far as I can see. But none so fixed on keeping River as close by as you are."

Simon walked forward. "She was having such a good day yesterday."

"You know, I think I'm starting to notice a pattern in her hiding places. Interestingly, more often than not, she can often be found hiding-"

Shepherd called out as he tripped on a clear wire. Both he and Simon lost their footing, but before they fell, an open container jutted forward, dousing their faces with a soft, pink, powdery substance.

Simon coughed and hacked, while beside him Shepherd shook the powder from his face and hair. They looked at each other and then upward. River stood triumphantly above them, laughing and clapping her hands. "You fell right into!" she shouted gleefully. "Right into the trap!"

When Shepherd spoke, the powder puffed out from his mouth. "Plain sight," he finished.

Simon stood up, removing his leg from the wire in the ground. He rubbed the powder from his eyes and spit it out from his mouth. "River! What have I told you about wasting food? There's only so much we have on board."

River became somewhat calmer. "It's not food. It's baby powder."

Shepherd reached for a cloth from the kitchen, found one, and began wiping the powder from off his face. "Where in the 'verse did she find baby powder?"

Simon said, "I must have had some in my med kit."

River said to Simon. "It's expired."

Simon looked to his sister. "Why? Why would you attack us with baby powder?"

River spoke as if she couldn't believe that Simon was unable to divine the answer for himself. "This morning. You said you needed a bath."

Simon tried to say something, but only coughed again as he accidentally inhaled some of the baby powder still on his face. At the same moment, Wash and Kaylee walked around the corner and both stopped in their tracks.

Wash drew in a breath and said, "_Jao Gao!_ What happened in here?"

The preacher looked over, his face still half-doused with pink powder. Simon coughed into his hand right beside him, sending up a powdery cloud when he did.

Wash shook his head. "I swear we go to leave and not two minutes later you're all dying your hair without me? And by the way, last I recall, I called pink."

Kaylee walked up to Simon, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is that? Dish washin' powder? I didn't even know we had any."

Simon cleared his throat and said, "No, it's baby powder. River found it. In my med kit."

"They are going after what isn't theirs," River said. "They fell into the trap."

Wash's lip drew down in concern. He checked out the wire and contraption set up to spray powder upon her unsuspecting victims. "Are there any more of these we should know about?"

River said. "Not right now. I need time."

"Okay," Wash announced. "I'm hereby putting a stop to all booby traps, shenanigans, and anything involving invisible wire. At least until we get back."

The Shepherd and Simon both nodded, and the Shepherd said, "We'll keep an eye on her."

Kaylee squeezed Simon's shoulder as if to say 'good luck'. She leaned down to smell his neck. "Y'all smell real pretty though."

Simon rolled his eyes and then blinking, said, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Kaylee turned around before heading out. "We're goin' out to get fresh water. Wash said he saw a stream not too far from Serenity. We're gonna go check it out."

"You won't be alone," River said.

Wash looked to Kaylee. "No, we're goin'. With each other."

River began to breathe rapidly and her face scrunched in pain. "Look out."

Kaylee frowned and walked over to her, along with Simon. She said, "River? What?"

Then River screamed at the top of her lungs. "LOOK OUT!"

Simon began to lead River away. At that moment, footsteps sounded from behind them, and Inara joined them in the kitchen. She was dressed beautiful as ever in a green and gilded silky dress.

Kaylee waved, still looking at River. "Hey, Inara."

Inara looked to River. "Is everything all righ- Whoa…." She looked up in the faces of Simon and the preacher.

Simon raised his eyebrows, still holding River's arms. His sister in the meantime had gone from screaming in panic to smiling as he attempted to hold down her arms, as if they were suddenly engaged in a wrestling game. She sang softly, "Ashes, ashes. We all fall down."

"We'll be fine," Simon got out, in between trying to hold down her hands. "Everything's under control."

Inara looked from River, Simon, and the Shepherd back to Kaylee and Wash. "I'll see what I can do to help."

"Thanks, Inara," Wash said.

Inara walked forward and went to help the three of them as both Kaylee and Wash slowly backed away to leave the ship.

When they were out of hearing range, Wash sighed out, "_Tian Fan Di Fu_." He and Kaylee walked out into the main loading area and they stopped when they came to the yellow mule bike attached in Serenity's cargo area. "Just between you and me, I don't know how he does it."

Kaylee frowned, looking back towards the kitchen. "Seems like she was tryin' to warn us of somethin'."

"Who?" Then. "What? River?"

"She got all upset-like back there just as we were leavin'."

"Wouldn't that be like an escaped mentally unwell person trying to tell a well-to-do doctor that they think –he's- the one in trouble?" On second thought, Wash's shoulders dropped. "Well, actually, when you think about it, it's sort of exactly like that."

"Still, we oughtta be careful."

Wash stood importantly. "Never fear, fair maiden. For, I will protect you." Though he said the words somewhat humorously, there was something deeper at the bottom of them, and Kaylee heard it.

She said, "Well, anyway, we won't be gone long."

"Just long enough to lose any flour or bread crumbs or foodstuffs left over, once the doc's sister gets her trap goin' full speed again." He laughed at his own joke. Kaylee and Wash shared a look, and Wash nodded, readying the mule bike. "Right. You're right. Let's hoof it."

(x)

Once Mal, Zoe, and Jayne determined that the minefield was indeed inactive and not functional as told to them by signage, they stepped carefully past the mines scattering the ground and walked through to the entrance of the cave. The inside of the cave stared back at them, and the tunnel leading forward only seemed to darken more the further one looked down it.

Zoe reached to her side and pulled out a glow-rod. She handed one to Mal, as well. The blue-purple light illuminated the darkness and lit up the features of their faces. Jayne took out his gun and turned the overhead light on above it.

Zoe smirked at Jayne.

Jayne said, "Momma always said. Don't spare no expense when it comes to firearms."

Zoe turned to Mal and nodded to the cave. "What do you think, sir?"

Mal cleared his throat at the edge of the entrance. "Well, right. What're we waitin' for? Let's do this." He led them forward down the rocky path of the cave. As they traipsed forward, careful not to trip or fall on any jagged rocks beneath them, the cave took on color, brightened by the glow of the lights they carried. Above them, stalagmites glistened in purples, greens, and blues.

Zoe looked up, for the shortest moment, mesmerized. "Ain't that somethin'?"

Jayne walked up behind her. "Be better if they were a mite bit goldier."

They made their way deeper into the cave, silent as so to keep their ears listening for any sounds that didn't belong. After another few feet of walking, Jayne remarked. "Hey, you notice these walls getting' tighter in here?"

Mal gazed up and around at the stone walls precariously. "It's somethin' had come to mind, Jayne."

"I ain't no good in small spaces. Tell y'all that right now."

Mal saw the blink of a light, just in the nick of time. In his mind, he thought loudly 'look out!' He grabbed Jayne by the collar and pulled the big oaf forward. At the same time, a mechanic metal wall slammed shut just a hair off of where Jayne stood. Not a word needed to be spoken between them. They bolted forward deeper into the cave. Each step they made was followed by the mechanical hiss of another and another metal door closing them in further and deeper into the cave. When finally, the last door slammed, they stood wide-eyed, catching their breath.

Zoe looked to Mal. "'Member what you mighta said about not takin' another job from Fordayn?"

Mal shot his gaze all around, trying to find them a way out. "It's in mind all too clearly now."

Jayne snarled out. "I've had just about enough of this." He took out his gun.

Mal shouted, "No! Wait! We fire that we may as well shoot ourselves now. Those walls are dense metal, whatever they are. I'd like us not to have any gunfire come from our own guns."

"You got a better idea?" Jayne said back. "Cuz I ain't waitin' around for the next gorram trap to go off in here."

Mal looked forward, squinted, and thought he saw something glint in the darkness.

He took another step. It was one he'd grow to regret.

The floor dropped out from under them, and the three of them fell into a slide on the rock beneath them. Mal dropped down and hit the floor hard on his side, so hard in fact, that it knocked the wind right out of him.


End file.
